Beware: Whispy Woods!
Beware: Whispy Woods! is the fifth episode of anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is known for the first appearance of Whispy Woods. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts off in King Dedede's Castle with King Dedede and Customer Service consulting each other. King Dedede demands to Customer Service why he can't get any more monsters. Customer Service explains that Dedede owes $19,000,000+, but Dedede, angered, says that he is not going to pay them. Customer Service asks Dedede how he's going to get rid of Kirby. King Dedede pulls out a plant book titled Encyclopedia of Botanica and says that he'll take care of Kirby using this. Tiff was reading a book when she lost sight of Kirby. She asked Tuff and Torkori if they had any idea where Kirby would be. Worried, the trio goes to search for Kirby. Torkori starts complaining that Kirby is gone for good and that they should just go home. However, Tiff and Tuff don't give up hope and drag Torkori along with them. Little did they know, that Kirby was nearby staring in the sky until he comes across an apple. Kirby starts to eat the apple, when he notices a second and a third and many more apples leading to the forest. He eats all the apples on the way and even takes one from Rick. Kirby eats the trail of apples all the way into the forest. Tiff, Tuff, and Torkori encounter Rick who says that Kirby just entered the forest; the trio also go into the forest. Rick spots Melman coming from the forest and asked him what he was doing. Melman replied and says that he just sent a letter from King Dedede. After searching for a while, Torkori decides decide to camp out for the night with no sign of Kirby. However, Tiff tells them that they should go to the right to go tell Chief Bookem that Kirby is missing. Unfortunately, it turns out that they are lost and Torkori starts to panic. Tiff tells Torkori to fly in the air and see if he can find a way out. Meanwhile, a worried Lady Like, tells her occupied husband Sir Ebrum, that Tiff and Tuff went to go play with Kirby, but she knows that the king and Escargoon want to get rid of Kirby. Little did she know however that her conversation was being eavesdropped by the king and Escargoon themselves. As Lady Like starts to babble, Sir Ebrum protects his reputation by telling them that they don't get to see him often. Escargoon asks the parents where their kids and Sir Ebrum replies that he doesn't know. Escargoon says that the kids are okay as long as they're not in Whispy Woods. Back in the woods, without a sign of Torkori, Tiff and Tuff wonder where he went until they hear a rustle in a nearby bush. Tuff, not knowing what danger lurks behind the bush, lunges at it with a stick and whacks the creature that was behind it. It turns out that the "monster" was Kirby. Relieved, the trio laugh when Torkori appears, frightened. Tiff asks Torkori if he found a way back to Cappy Town. Torkori says that he did, but when he tried to come back he became lost, but he "kept his cool". The four then decide to camp out for the night and set up a campfire. Unknowingly however, the group was burning Whispy's leaves off. Angered, Whispy causes a tremor and tells the group to put out the fire. The group becomes scared and looks around to find nobody there. Whispy then uproots his roots and use them as a barrier to prevent the delinquents from running. Tiff tries to reason with Whispy, but it proves useless. Whispy Woods says that the group is here to destroy him. He spreads out his leaves and branches and drops hundreds of apples on them, burying them in a mountain of apples. Kirby attempts to suck them up, but it is useless. Right after the event, King Dedede and Escargoon show up, commenting on how the group is buried under an "appleanche". Whispy thanks Dedede for warning him about the intruders and also states that he is defenseless without his apples. Escargoon then tells Whispy that they are after him and Dedede claims that he used the letter so he could follow Melman into showing them the location of the leader. Shocked, Whispy realizes that Dedede wants to cut down the whole forest. The king whips out a lightsaber chainsaw and charges toward Whispy, slicking him in half. Whispy's body falls on the apple pile, knocking Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Torkori out of the pile. In the pile of the forest, Kirby and the gang realized it was Dedede all along who tricked Whispy into believe that he, Tiff, Tuff & Tokkori were the bad guys. Three of Whispy's followers trap the group yet again, demanding if they were the ones that destroyed Whispy. The group responds that they didn't, but one of the trees smacks Kirby, knocking 3 apples out of him. The three trees converse with the group that if hey could find an apple with Whispy's life force, it could revive him. However, while the 3 trees attempt to save Whispy, Dedede uses his tank's grappler to grab the group of 4 and shove them inside the back compartment of the tank. King Dedede then continues his wrath and starts cutting down the remainder of the trees. Kind Dedede then makes a speech for the citizens of Cappy Town that he is going to turn the once-used to be Whispy Woods into his own private Country Club. This makes the citizens exasperated and Tiff and Tuff start to protest to bring Whispy Woods back. King Dedede sends his Waddle Dees on the duo and goes to tee off Kirby. Kirby then imagines a weird world surrounded by apples, but there is a sparkling apple that stands out from the rest. Just before King Dedede is about to tee off Kirby, Kirby spits out the sparkling apple which becomes embedded in the ground. The sparkling apple turns out to contain Whispy's life force. Whispy then comes back to life and takes Dedede's hammer. He whacks Dedede and Escargoon into the bunker and drops the apples from his tree. Using the hammer, Whispy whacks the apples he dropped into various locations, causing the forest to sprout back to life. The episode then ends with King Dedede and Whispy Woods lost in the forest while Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Torkori are eating some of Whispy's apples. Changes in the dub *(CENSORSHIP) DIGITAL EDIT: Realizing that a chainsaw would be "inappropriate" for a children's cartoon show on American TV, 4Kids digitally edited the chainsaw that King Dedede is using into a lightsaber with its blade digitally edited into a laser blade. The same was done for Dedede's chainsaw in later episodes. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!